


Just Me

by angryschnauzer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, ABO dynamics, F/M, Knotting, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: You’re a new member of Bucky’s pack and your Heat cycle hasn’t yet synced with the rest of the pack’s Omegas. When your heat does finally hit, the only other Alpha in the pack arrives just in time to help you out, and you get him all to yourself.





	Just Me

Just Me

You scrunched your nose up at the pungent smell of the room, evidence of the pack heat everywhere you looked, from the bite and claw marks in the woodwork to the stains covering the nest bedding.

You were new to the pack, your Omega heat cycle hadn’t yet synched with the rest of the Omegas, so you’d sat the ritual out. They’d asked you to join them but you didn’t feel comfortable with it yet. Bucky had been sweet about it, and even when he’d come to see you in a lull when the other Omega’s were sleeping, his eyes blown with lust from his rut, he’d promised you he would take care of you when your own heat did hit, assuring you it wouldn’t take long for yours to sync with the rest of the pack.

Stepping over the strewn pillows and blankets in the room you flung the windows open, smiling at the sight of the rest of the pack sleeping on the lawns outside, exhausted from their heat. Leaving them to their slumber you started to gather up the dirty blankets, heading towards the laundry room in the large shared cabin smiling to yourself as you found a pair of panties stuck to one of the blankets. Using the repurposed salad tongs that had now found a permanent home in the laundry room, you pulled them from the fleecy cover, trying to ignore the crunching sound as whatever was stuck to them had dried on to a crisp;

“I’m not even sure why the others even bother to wear these anymore... they either get ripped off or end up like this...” you mused to yourself.

Dumping a load of detergent into the washer, you loaded the little plastic ball with softener and reached into the top loading tub to set it down onto the waiting laundry, wincing at the dull pain that suddenly struck you in your stomach, cursing yourself for bending too far and hurting yourself. Turning the machine on you let it run as you returned to the kitchen, taking the now baked cookies from the oven, setting them onto the huge table in the centre of the room to cool alongside the cakes and pastries you’d already made.

As you were holding one of the cookies mid air on the spatula another cramp hit your stomach and that’s when you realised what was happening; your heat was about to start. Setting the things down you let out a little whimper as you steadied yourself on the surface of the table, taking a few deep breaths until the cramp subsided. Suddenly a breeze wafted through the room, hitting the bare skin beneath your skirt as the soft fabric lifted, cooling your slick that had already started to coat your inner thighs.

“Fuck, you smell so good Omega... and you look even better half bent over that table for me...”

You recognised that voice; “Steve...” you whimpered his name and his arms were around you, holding you close to his massive frame as his duffel bag lay strewn on the floor at your feet.

“Bucky called me... he said you hadn’t gone into heat with the rest of the pack, but he knew he’d be too exhausted and not have time to recover before you needed him”

Steve was the only other Alpha that Bucky allowed in the pack, his bond with Steve was something none of the Omega’s could rival, it meant that it made the pack stronger having the two Alpha’s to protect them and give them what they needed.

As he rubbed his nose over your scent gland his hands travelled to your stomach, the warmth from them immediately calming the cramps as his scent invaded your senses;

“You smell so good Omega, I’m not usually here for the very start of a heat; it smells so fresh... can I taste you? You want to come on my tongue before I give you my knot?”

You practically purred your response as he pressed a kiss to your bonding mark before he pushed you forwards over the table and flipped your skirt up, exposing your bare core to him. Kneeling behind you he spread your cheeks before your felt his beard brush against your soft skin, his tongue darting out to gather the slick that already coated your folds. Suddenly he was everywhere, licking sucking and biting, devouring you so well and so quickly that you felt your fingernails digging into the old wooden surface of the kitchen table, the warmth blossoming in your womb before you came with a scream, Steve groaning as he drank down everything you gave him, his tongue cleaning you off as you lay panting on the table.

As he moved away you whined at the loss of his warmth against you, before it turned into a happy keen as his strong hands lifted and turned you, setting you back down to sit on the edge as he stood between your legs. Cupping your face he kissed you tenderly before he wrapped you in his arms and held you close, tasting yourself on his tongue before he finally pulled away;

“I’m here for just you”

“Just me?”

“Just you, you ain’t gotta share me or anythin’”

You nuzzled at his neck, his spicy scent making you release a fresh flood of slick, the tell tale scent of an impending rut just on the edge of his pheromones.

“You want my knot baby? Sweet omega, you want to be filled with my come?” he ran his hand over your stomach; “You want my pups growing in here making your belly round and full? You’d give me good strong pups”

“Please Alpha, need your knot, need you to fill me, to give me your pups”

Even as you spoke your fingers were working on the red belt that held up his jeans, fumbling with it before you finally wrenched it free, making short work of his jeans that were soon pooled around this thighs and your hand wrapped around his cock. Guiding him to your entrance you gasped as he filled you, his knot already starting to form as he thrust into you, coating himself with your copious slick, watching it glistening on his shaft each time he withdrew before slamming back into you.

Steve’s hands made their way to your top, taking hold of the neckline before he ripped it in two, your breasts bouncing from his efforts before he caught them in his hands and gave them a rough squeeze.

“Fuck, you feel so good, so tight already Omega. You ready for my knot yet?”

“Yes Alpha, so ready... please” you whined, your back arching off the table as you clung to his arms.

“Gonna knot you, fill you with my come” he slid his hand over your stomach; “Make this belly of yours grow round with my pups”

With each thrust you could now feel his knot start to catch and it only made you want it more, trying to meet his thrusts but you were so wet with slick it would slip out again. His hands moved to your hips, holding you tight as he fucked you hard on the table, the smooth tip of his crown rubbing so deliciously against your g-spot that you could feel your orgasm climbing.

“Yes... Steve... fuck...”

“That’s it my sweet Omega, come on my cock then you can have my knot... come on baby...”

With a scream you came, your walls squeezing him so tight he thought for a moment there wouldn’t be enough room to even nudge his knot in, but with one final thrust it caught and filled you, the both of you practically howling in pleasure as he released his come deep within you in thick spurts that filled your womb.

When your orgasm finally subsided and he did an involuntary shudder as your body milked the last of his seed from him, Steve lent down and kissed you, nuzzling at your scent gland.

“Shit, that was amazing...”

You couldn’t string any words together to form a response; instead you just hummed in a bliss filled state of satisfaction and post orgasmic bliss. In the corner of your mind you were vaguely aware of the back door opening, the cool summer breeze catching on your sweat slicked skin before you heard Bucky’s voice;

“Damn... I knew it smelt good in here, I didn’t realise this was the reason why...”

Turning your head you watched through heavy eyes as he stalked over and briefly hugged Steve – who was still inside you – before he lent down and pressed a brief kiss to your flushed cheek;

“You doing ok? Stevie sorted you out ok?”

You hummed in response, watching as Bucky grabbed a cookie from the cooling rack behind you and shoved it in his mouth as he started to gather some more;

“You’d better make a move, the pack are starting to wake and are hungry... so unless you wanna be a table centrepiece...” he smirked as he nodded to the now open back door.

Steve wrapped his hands around you and pulled you up, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist, going gently as you were still stuck on his knot and he didn’t want to hurt you or himself from pulling it out too early. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders you watched as Bucky grabbed Steve’s duffel bag and led the way down the hallway to the small guest room that was rarely used – because it only had a smallish double bed – and dumped the bag on the floor.

Steve gently sat on the bed, moving you so you were straddling his lap and curled up against his chest, the Heat Haze lust now fully setting in as you watched Bucky at the doorway, his own eyes dark from the scent of a recent knotting in the air. He licked his lips before he spoke;

“You two need anything else?”

You sat up and made whimpering noises and grabby hands;

“Cookie...”

Laughing as he crossed the room he handed you one of the baked treats he was holding, watching as you wriggled on Steve’s lap as you ate it;

“Stevie, you give me a shout when you want a break... this Omega is a fiery one and this heat will be strong...”

“Sure thing Buck... oh hey, do I get a cookie too?”

Bucky grinned at him as he walked to the door;

“Nope, you gotta share hers”

As you held the last morsel of cookie near his lips you grinned at Steve; “That’s not all he’ll be sharing of mine by the sound of it” turning to Bucky and winking at him.

Watching as Steve thoughtfully chewed the cookie you grinned at him, knowing that this first heat in your new pack would be one to remember.

 


End file.
